User blog:DarlynMaePaguio/Chapter Two
Premise Out of weapons and pursued relentlessly by the masterful seven Hive Five, Darlene faces what may be her final confrontation with Jones who had left the weapon. Plot Riley waking up from her bed. After hearing her name called, she hears that some of her emotions have brought visits. When ahe went to greet them, he sees that they are mind people and, upon noticing they are making, orders them to leave. Some of Riley’s emotions then arrive to discuss the new design of a summer class they made for her. Much to their surprise, she says she doesn't care what they do and declares that he does not care about Hiro and Miguel, ordering the scientists to deploy the drone if it amuses them. Out of view, however, Aku is seen talking to a psychiatrist (BingBong in therapist clothing), in which she expresses her concern about how she met before. After Darlene destroyed all the Drones, saving their lives, Miguel and Hiro hoped that would eventually catch up with her. Unfortunately, the initial traumas through made Darlene immune to the natural behavior process, and she is now faced with the dreaded reality that she now has to co-exist for eternity. Nevertheless, Riley remains confident that someone will eventually identity the hero. Meanwhile, a caveboy, Spot is walking in the woods and, seeing a fork in the road, turns left. This is mirrored when Darlene also hits a fork in the road and turns left. Both the caveboy and Darlene (who she received the fork blade from Jones) sense something is not quite right. Spot is then pitted against three giant red cobra who he fights viciously. Darlene notices the extra large drone and destroys it with one throw of spear. However, she was being observed by an unknown presence following the large explosion of the Drone. Taking off on her motorcycle again, Darlene fails to notice a trigger wire just as her motorcycle runs into it, causing her to crash as an explosion destroys her vehicle. When Darlene gets up, ahe is quickly, yet brutally, beaten by a group of shadowed individuals. One steals tuning sword, quickly using it against her and Darlene attempts to use her handgun, but it is swiftly destroyed, and this is soon followed with machine gun. Desperately, Darlene makes a run for it after activating the last of his explosives to buy herself some time, as a sudden downpour begins. Darlene manages to find a hiding place in the destroyed Giant Drone. Her doubt in her mind manifests as Darlene in his prime, initiating a heated debate between Darlene’s two sides. The hallucination points out the futility of her battle, demanding that Darlene give up, since lost the only hope that could break free. Darlene refuses, believing her attackers are nothing but "ammos and bullets", and that she's always found a way to overcome the odds no matter what she moreover in years. The hallucination, expressing her desire for closure, begs Darlene to end it all; through a crack in the metal, Darlene sees the ghost figure haunting her visions, as well as a temple-like structure in the distance. Choosing to make a run for it, Darlene runs through the rain, feeling her intense focus kick in. Looking behind, ahe finally identifies her attackers: the Hive Five in hot pursuit. Darlene arrives at the ruined temple complex before them and hides while they split up to look for him. Failing to find Darlene, the Five simply bide their time, melding into the shadows so they can wait for her to reveal herself. Darlene tries to slip away, but is quickly caught and runs for her life as the Five regroup and chase her down. Barely managing to dodge the Five at every turn, Darlene eventually arrives at the basement, where a large tomb with multiple coffins lie surrounding a skeleton upon a throne. The Five arrive shortly after and begin searching, eventually closing in on the coffin Darlene is hiding in. As their combined attack shatters the coffin Darlene is in, she barely avoids the assault. Grabbing the skeleton's battleaxe, Darlene attempts to defend herself but is quickly overwhelmed. The axe is swiftly destroyed, forcing Darlene to flee. As she nears an exit, Jinx ambushes her and attacks her with her sword. Darlene manages to disarm her, slitting her throat in the process. Jinx collapses in death as Darlene is shocked to see that she was bleeding. The mask breaks in half, revealing herself to be human. Darlene is visibly horrified that zhe has taken a hero life, but realizes that she was able to stab her in the stomach with a dagger, causing her to bleed profusely. Just as Darlene notices she has his tuning blade, she hears the remaining Hive Five approaching. Darlene recovers tuning blade from her corpse, and despite her waning consciousness from her injury, zhe manages to hit the hallway walls with her tuning blade. This causes the rocks to vibrate, culminating into a massive explosion as ahe falls into the river below, preventing the remaining Five from following. In the river, Darlene is seen to have lost a great deal of blood while floating downstream. Back in the woods, the cavebiy had managed to kill all the cobras, but is heavily wounded and remained unconscious. Category:Blog posts